


In The Sky

by WizStreetColfer



Series: Propensity [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Mints, Netflix, and 30,000ft below them.





	1. Lift Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the klaine fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+klaine+fandom).



"We apologise for the delay folks. We'll be beginning your journey shortly. Please ensure your carry-on luggage is either stored in the overhead compartment, or under your seat." 

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief as the seatbelt light flickers on. 

FINALLY!

As much as he had 'enjoyed' staring out the window of the plane for the past fifteen minutes, he would much rather a bird's eye view; and the comfort of knowing they would reach their destination TODAY. 

"It's very busy in the sky tonight," the captain continued, "but I've been assured we should reach our destination on time." There's a crackle over the speaker and a slight pause before the captain spoke again, "we are just waiting for the gentleman in the washroom, then we can depart."

On cue, the man emerged from the back of the plane and immediately began apologising as he made his way to his seat. His seat, that so happened to be next to Blaine. 

Blaine who, so happened to be in the third row of seats, and therefore witnessed the sneers of the surrounding passengers who had grown impatient as they eyed the man as he walked down the single aisle of the aircraft. Of course, the delay was all because of one man taking a bathroom break! So obvious! All Blaine could think about at this moment was the facepalm emoji. As soon as the man sat down he shot Blaine an apologetic smile, and instantly buckled his seatbelt. He was as white as a sheet. 

Conversation started as the aeroplane began maneuvering to the runway. The excitement of a holiday in Greece quickly took over the plane as the aircraft got into position for departure. The excitement was evident on everyone's faces, everyone except the nameless man who was seated beside Blaine. 

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, tilting his head in concern. 

"Yes, yes," the man said slightly flustered, as he faked a smile and gripped the handles of his seat, "fine, thank you." 

Blaine bit his lip in an uncertainty of how to continue the conversation. It was clear the man was not okay. He was about to offer the man a mint when a voice spoke from behind him. 

"BLAINE, we're going to Greece!" Jeff said through the gap in the seating. 

Blaine chuckled and twisted to look at his friends face pushed up against the seats, "I know Jeff," he said with a slight chuckle, "I bought the tickets."

"And we're very grateful," Nick (Blaine's other friend and Jeff's boyfriend) said as he pulled his excited partner back slightly. 

"Yes very grateful!" Jeff chimed in happily, "I can't wait to PARRRRRRRRTY!" 

Both Nick and Blaine had a look of shock-horror as their friend's cry alerted the entire cabin. Including the man next to Blaine who shook his head amusingly. 

"Sorry," Jeff said weakly as the steward approached them.

"Please keep noise levels to a minimum as we prepare for departure," he said before checking their seatbelts as if they were children. 

"Nice to see you again," the steward said to the man next to Blaine. The man, in turn, responded with, "might as well say I'm at home." 

The steward gave a small smile before continuing down the aisle and approaching his seat at the front. 

"Please prepare for take-off," the captain spoke through the speaker again, her voice more serious than it had been before. 

Blaine immediately fished his hand into his pocket for his packet of mints and then turned to give one each to his friends. 

"Thanks!" 

"Thank you, Blaine." 

"No problem." 

Blaine then faced forward and grabbed a mint of his own, "would you like one?" He asked the man before shoving the mint into his mouth. 

"Yes," the man said, "I usually pack some but today I forgot!" 

Blaine chuckled and handed the man, who must've been around his age, a mint. 

"You travel a lot?" Blaine asked, slightly curious after the boys previous statement to the steward. 

The man nodded, "I do." 

The lights on the aeroplane went out and Blaine relaxed in his seat, focusing on sucking on the mint to distract the horrible sensation he got in his ears. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"Gamo!"  

Blaine's eyes blinked open as he heard the man next to him exclaim. 

"What happened?" Blaine asked, before watching the man as he peeled a wet sticky mint off his denim shorts. 

"Yeah," the man sighed as he put the miny back in his mouth, "I just dropped it." 

Blaine laughed lightly, "alright." 

The plane started to speed up and the man visibly tensed up. 

"You okay?"

"Yes," the man said sitting up straight, "I always hate taking off," 

Blaine nodded in understanding and then realised the man's breathing was becoming panicked. 

"Hey, hey," he said, "it's alright." Blaine instinctively placed his hand on the stranger's knee, before pulling his hand back as if he had been burned when their skin made contact, "sorry, I have no bounds!"

"No, no, please," the man laughed and grabbed onto Blaine's hand, "it helps." 

As the plane lifted off the ground, the man's grip on Blaine's hand became tighter; but Blaine didn't mind.

He closed his eyes once more, and focused on his mint, squeezing the other hand reassuringly, as they climbed to their road in the sky. 


	2. Astir

"You may now take off your seatbelts if you wish to do so. We hope you enjoy your time with Americneered Flights."

Blaine opened his eyes just in time to see the seatbelt light turn off, and the house lights turn back on.

He felt the other man's grip loosen in his palm, and heard a faintly stuttered 'thank you' escape from the stranger's lips. 

 "I don't normally do that..." The man continued, "hold hands with strangers I mean, I-"

"Blaine,"

The man stared at him questionably. 

"My name's Blaine," he paused, "now we're not strangers." 

The now-only-half-stranger let out a light chuckle and looked down as a small blush painted his cheeks, "I don't think it works like that."

"Oh really?" Blaine asked. 

"Really."

Blaine was about to ask the mans name when Jeff interrupted his thoughts again, "SELFIE TIME!" 

This would be their 8th selfie since they left their dorms earlier that morning. 

Blaine took off his seatbelt, and turned to kneel looking over the back of his chair. "Again?" He questioned as Jeff held up his iPhone X.

"Yes, again!"

Jeff was the photographer of the group, which had it's advantages and disadvantages. This time, Blaine and Nick did as they were told. 

Blaine, as always, grinned a cheesy grin; he looked at the camera, and held up his hand signifying peace. Likewise, Jeff grinned as if competing with Blaine, but instead chose to sport the 'rock on' signification. Nick on the other hand, pressed his lips gently to Jeff's cheek and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

After ten seconds of the boys tilting their heads and swapping from nice to weird facial expressions, Nick reached for Jeff's phone.

"I think that's enough," Nick said with a light chuckle. 

Jeff kept taking pictures and let out a light giggle, "you think so?"

"Give me the phone!" Nick said, trying to sound as stern as possible but grinning at the man he loved.

"NEVER!" 

"Jefferey."

"Nicholas."

"Will you just-"

"NOPE!"

"JEFF!"

Blaine looked between his two friends with an amused smirk, "you guys..." 

"Tell him to give me the phone!" Nick grunted as he tried to stretch up to reach the phone (which was a struggle considering he is the smaller of the two). 

Blaine reached over, immediately grabbing the phone from Jeff's hand. 

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed pouting, "how come you're willing to help him?!"

"I helped you last time buddy."

"What, who, when?" Jeff looked between Blaine and Nick, almost mortified. 

"Yep," Blaine said giving Nick the phone, "the IHOP debacle?"

Jeff laughed, "oh yeah, cause Nick's tastebuds are defunct!"

"Oh no, not this again," Nick sighed bringing his hand to his forehead.

 "Nutella is," Jeff moved closer to Nick and whispered, "absolutely delicious..." Licking his lips just to tease Nick that little bit more.

"It's disgusting!" Nick retorted completely horrified by his boyfriend's remark, "Blaine help me out here!"

 "Nope," Blaine said, "I'm out." He regretted bringing up IHOP. 

Blaine quickly turned around and leaned back in his seat, he didn't fancy being front row to another Nutella debate.

 

The stranger next to him cleared his throat, "your friends seem.. interesting." 

Blaine turned to look at the stranger and raised his eyebrows, "that's one way to put it." 

"Sorry I couldn't help but over hear," the stranger said.

"It's okay," Blaine said softly, "so...you like Nutella?"

"Nutella is disgusting, YUCK!" 

Blaine let out a soft laugh, "I happen to like it."

"Disgusting." 

Blaine laughed again, "great, I'm stuck sat next to an anti-nutella-ian."

The stranger laughed fiddling with his shirt button, "But didn't I hear you helped your pro-nutella friend 'last time'?"  

"They take turns having me on their side, it's...weird, hard to explain, complicated, kinda odd, but it's our norm."

"You were right with weird."

Blaine giggled, looking back at his friends and back to the man, "okay, maybe you're right."

 The man looked back at Blaine's friends who were currently checking each other's nostrils for boogers, "how old are you all?"

Blaine shook his head at his friend's childlike mannerisms. They had been a couple since they were thirteen, so Blaine expected nothing less of the two. 

"Believe it or not," Blaine said looking back at his friends who were now inspecting each other's mouths, "Nick, the one with the dark hair, and I are 21. Blondie over there is 22."

The stranger watched Jeff and Nick interact, "if you say so."

"If it helps he's only just turned 22..." 

"Oh, well, that makes lots of sense." The man says sarcastically causing Blaine to laugh. 

"Tons!" 

The man giggles and shakes his head, "I'm Kurt by the way." 

"I'm still Blaine." 

Kurt face palms, "this is going to be a long flight isn't it?" 

"Maybe," Blaine grins, "nice to meet you, Kurt." 

 

 


End file.
